Master and pet
by AllenWalker1018
Summary: Allen is Tyki's pet. His sex toy. Allen had been captured by the noah and trained to be his sex slave. He won't go against his new "master" out of fear. Despite being labeled the Noah of Deceit Allen was treated lower than a servant. He couldn't leave his room and half the time wasn't allowed to wear clothes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story. Tyki x allen. mainly a sex story. some plot. I don't know where the idea came from... I'm just weird like is a edited version of this chapter... so many typos...  
**

Allen's point of view.

I can't remember when I stopped resisting. When I just accepted his embrace. Stopped holding back the moans. Everything is so hazey in my mind. Overwhelmed in pleasure. And whenever he is away I ache for him. I ache so badly for him all I can do is writhe around as his body begged for attention from its master who sadly wasn't there to ease his suffering. This time it had been so bad. The man keeping me captive for however long it had been had been gone for about a week. Of course when my need for pleasure made me snap finally that's when my captor came walking into the room he kept me hidden in.

I was on the large bed laying face down with my backside up in the air legs spread a little. My body even being naked felt like it was on fire aching and in need. My member was hard, throbbing and leaking pre cum a little onto the bedding. My hands gripped the bedding tightly as my hips rocked a little as I let out a frustrated groan. I couldn't touch. I wasn't allowed to. Only he was allowed to. But I came up with a great idea to get what I needed without touch so he couldn't even get mad. Reaching back I gripped my backside spreading my cheeks closing my eyes. Turning my head to the side so it was more comfortable I continued to rock my hips as if someone was thrusting into me hard and fast. I imagined the feeling of the man's long, thick, hard, hot member slick with pre cum and lube sliding in and out of me hitting that special bundle of nerves deep inside of me. The feelings I imagined made me gasp as I felt a tinge of heat and pleasure spike inside of the pit of my stomach. Pre cum started to leak heavier out of the tip of my member my hips moving faster and in a slightly more desperate manner. Just as my imagination was bringing me closer to my climax that was when my master came in but I was so caught up I didn't hear him.

"Master... Master please... S-So close... Please I can't stand it anymore... I need it..." I beg to the man in my imagination unaware of my audience. When I felt something slick prod my aching entrance I gasped my eyes flying open and my hands letting my backside go to stare at the man leaning over smiling at me his long dark curly hair tied back his golden eyes burning with lust and desire.

"Ah ah. Keep holding yourself like that~. I'll give you what you yearn for~." The man's silky smooth voice made me blush slowly reaching back to hold my backside like I had been watching the man stand back up from the edge of the bed removing his top coat leaving him in a white button up shirt and black slacks. A whimper escaped me as I saw him pull out a thin black ribbon from the night stand.

"Master... please don't..." I begged but he just grinned tying the ribbon around the base of my member somewhat tightly preventing me from being able to release.

"Shhh it'll be okay~. I'll make you feel really good Allen~." The man hummed as he ran a hand from the back of my neck lightly over my spine to my backside. A throaty moan of appreciation escaped my lips as a finger pushed inside of my aching entrance. My need to be filled made it easy for Tyki's slick finger to push into me all the way. Suddenly his long finger abandoned me before really getting started. "Stretch yourself for a moment won't you pet~? I need to get undressed." Tyki ordered gently as he stood up once again. I was still for a moment. The orders were conflicting. Hold myself the way I was like he told me too earlier or stretch myself. Well since he just now ordered me to stretch myself that must override the last order. But sometimes he was trying to trick me to disobey. If I did as he ordered now I would be disobeying one of the main rules, don't touch myself.

"M-master..." I called uncertain making Tyki look down at me. After a moment of looking at me Tyki smirked noting my hesitation.

"Ah. Pet its okay. I told you to so you can touch~." Tyki said as he dropped his shirt to the floor. With Tyki's permission one hand slowly moved slipping two of my slender fingers slipped inside of my entrance making me moan closing my eyes once again as I focused on the pleasure. Tyki watched as I stretched myself eventually getting four fingers inside of myself thrusting them in and out. I groaned in frustration a few times as I couldn't cum despite the desperate need to. My member was starting to swell a little from the building up fluids inside. Suddenly my hand was pulled away before placed on my backside once again. Understanding the order I held my cheeks apart my compliance rewarded with Tyki thrusting into my now properly stretched aching entrance making me arch pressing my chest into the bed more as I sort of threw my head back.

"Master! Ah~. M-Master... so big... makes me feel so full... Master..." I moan rocking my hips trying to get my master to start thrusting.

* * *

Tyki's point of view

My mission had lasted a whole week. Even though I got to rip the heart out of an exorcist it was still a rather dull time outside of the Noah housing. Of course it had been dull. As soon as I had left the mansion I had been dying to come back to my pet who lay naked in bed passed out from the rough sex. Now I was back and was avoiding all forms of life as I made my way to my room. A week had been the longest I had ever been away from my pet. I wondered how he was holding up without me. The Earl should be happy. With my new pet I was around the mansion more in a sense.

As I walked into my room I was so shocked at first I had stopped walking. On the large bed I shared with my pet was my dear white haired pet with his ass up in the air hips rocking as they would when I would fuck him hard and fast. He wasn't touching himself. What a good pet, clever too finding ways around the rules. I should have known better. I'll have to reword the rules a little for my clever pet. It was such a sight seeing my pet angel so desperate and needy. Clearly he had missed me as much as I missed him. Hearing him call out to me, well not me me since he clearly didn't know I was here, stirred my libido.

Walking over to the edge of the bed closer to my pet I placed one knee on it sucking on one of my fingers I prod his aching entrance that twitched needingly as I did. Oh now my pet was aware of me. His silver eyes flashed open looking up at me clearly in shock and embarrassed at being caught in his lewd actions. I tell him to stay as he was as I stand up removing my top coat before I sit on the edge of the bed pushing one finger inside of him. His entrance was so tight and hot despite how much I would abuse it all the time. That was a slight bonus from being what he was. A noah. Whether the white haired teen accepted it or not, he was a noah. When I needed to undress to take the next step in torturing my pet I told him to stretch himself.

When his soft uncertain voice called out to me I looked down at him as I worked to unbutton my shirt I saw the uncertainty in his eyes. Ah yes. The rule about no touching as he was my property and no one was allowed to touch my property. I tell him its okay because he has my permission on this occasion. I watch as I undress my pet practically finger fucking himself moaning and groaning begging for release. When it was clear he was stretched enough I joined him on the bed kneeling behind him pulling his small hand away from his entrance placing it on his cheek. It made me grin when my pet clearly understood the non-verbal command and returned to holding his cheeks apart. i rewarded his good behavior by thrusting into him filling him up as he desired. Of course no matter how many times Allen praised my size it made me prideful to hear him say it. I don't waste any time thrusting into him.

* * *

Third person point of view.

Allen moaned rocking his hips pushing back each time Tyki thrust into him allowing Tyki to get deeper. Tyki's skillful thrusts hit Allen's sweet spot every time. After all this time Tyki knew all the best pleasure spots for Allen and could easily make Allen cum with little effort but he only did that whenever Allen had been really well behaved. Gripping Allen's hips Tyki thrust as hard and fast as possible. After some time in that position Tyki shifted Allen rolling him over his head a little so Allen's upper body was on his back with his lower body hovering over him his aching member which was still leaking dangled over his face. Hot drops of cum that managed to escape the tip of Allen's throbbing member dripped on his face as Tyki continued to abuse his entrance.

Tyki was panting softly seemingly barely affected by all of this as Allen was a panting, moaning, sweating mess. He loved the sight of his thick long member being practically devoured by his pet's tight heat. As Tyki was drawing close almost over the edge he reached down untying the ribbon from Allen's member. One more thrust had Allen shooting his load of almost burning hot cum all over his own face making Allen cry out to Tyki in intense pleasure and relief. Some of his cum splattered into his open mouth that had been drooling a little as the rest splattered over his face and neck forcing him to close one eye as cum coated his eye as well.

Tyki pulled out of Allen's tightening heat releasing his legs making him fall now leaning against the headboard as Tyki released his own load over Allen's chest and face earning another moan from Allen. A complete mess Allen lay panting and swallowing what cum had landing in his mouth as he was technically upside down on the bed now thanks to Tyki his legs sliding a little to one side of the headboard as he was too exhausted to stay up straight like that anymore.

"You're a mess~." Tyki praised as he grabbed Allen's ankles gently before spinning Allen slowly so he was laying with his head on the pillows. Reaching down Tyki used his hand to wipe off all the cum on Allen's face gathering it in his hand now holding his hand to Allen's lips. Slowly more due to the fact that he lacked no energy Allen opened his mouth allowing Tyki to pour the sticky, now cool, cum into his mouth swallowing it. He could taste the mix between his own sweet cum mixed with Tyki's bitter cum. Allen figured his was sweet due to all the sugary things he ate. He loved sweets. Tyki was kind enough to indulge Allen's sweet tooth. It helped make Allen more compliant and happy.

"Welcome back Master..." Allen said drearily as he closed his barely open eyes at this point as he was completely worn out from the thorough fucking he received from Tyki. Smiling Tyki gently caressed Allen's cheek rather proud of how much he had worn Allen out from such a 'simple' round of sex. Usually they do much more rough or perverse things such as involving bondage or toys. Tyki noticed Allen had a conflicted view on the toys as he couldn't decide if he liked when they added toys or if he preferred only Tyki's body pleasuring him especially when it came to things involving Allen's backside. Also Allen seemed to be rather conflicted about how he felt about Tyki. Sometimes he was very obedient and quick to pleasure Tyki other times he was distant and mentally resisted Tyki but not physically for the most part.

When Allen was distant it tended to be a little harder to get Allen to accept the pleasure and let go even though he would let Tyki do whatever he wanted to him. Some days were good and others were bad. On the really bad days Allen seemed so depressed and really tried to sort of disappear by curling up in a ball on the window bench. On those days Tyki would be considerate and not get Allen into bed and fuck him. Tyki wasn't sure what triggered the really bad days and he never bothered to ask since he figured it was something bad that Allen didn't want to talk about. Placing a kiss on the sleeping teens lips Tyki laid beside Allen pulling the blanket up over them pulling Allen into his arms nuzzling the teen a little as he watched the teen sleep for a while before falling asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay new chapter. Lately been feeling inspired to do writing so trying to update most of my stories. Was working on My Samurai but people have actually been asking for Master and pet and I was putting this off because I couldn't think of how to write how Tyki caught Allen... I hope its okay. Thank you for being patient with me...**

Allen was on a mission to Paris on his own. He was supposed to meet up with Kanda in India after his mission in Paris. The finder was already in Paris waiting for Allen. Sighing Allen looked out the window watching the scenery pass by. As Allen sat looking out the someone sat across from him earning his attention.

"Oh... Its you..." Allen said realizing the man across from his sat the man he played poker with before that he had to win Krory's clothing back from.

"Oh cheating boy~. Hello again~." The man grinned adjusting his glasses. "I hope you don't mind me sneaking into your cabin. There's no more room on the train."

"It's okay." Allen smiled at the man really not minding the company. It was a long way to Paris so someone to talk to was nice.

"Good. Its so crowded everywhere else." The man said taking out a cigarette out lighting it. The two sat in silence for a while watching the scenery passing by. Later in the day as the sun was setting the two had started a game of poker which was slowly turning into strip poker. Luckily Allen was really good at cheating at poker so he had all of his clothing on still while Tyki had nothing but his boxers on.

"Do you want to stop? If you lose again you'll be naked..." Allen commented softly as he sort of hid his face behind his cards. He couldn't look at Tyki right now because it was giving him weird thoughts. Tyki was very well built but wasn't overly buff like Allen though his master was close to being. But Allen didn't doubt that Tyki was strong.

"What Shounen~? Never seen another man naked?" Tyki teased not at all minding that he was next to naked. The older man was definitely not lacking in confidence which of course he had every right to be like that.

"Well... not exactly no... I've seen Master shirtless but he usually had pants on..." And his master to Allen didn't seem quite as...attractive as Tyki. That was a thought that needed to stop right there.

"Hm... Little surprising... To be honest... I kinda pegged you for being into men... Then again you seem like a virgin to me~." Tyki leaned in close to Allen's face making the teen blush bright red. Allen knew that Tyki could feel the heat from his bright red cheek on his face that's how close Tyki was. Before Allen could figure out what happened Tyki pulled him into a surprisingly gentle kiss. At first Allen was in too much shock to really kiss Tyki back but after he recovered he started to participate in the kiss. As Tyki kissed Allen he licked Allen's lips a little and was pleasantly surprised that Allen knew to part his lips. Gently Tyki slid his tongue into Allen's mouth exploring the sweet cavern, his hand cupped Allen's jaw and cheek drawing Allen in. When Tyki pulled away Allen was in a bit of a daze and followed Tyki just a little bit before he stopped.

"Hm~. Was that your first kiss~?" Tyki asked licking his lips just a little as he looked to Allen with narrowed intrigued eyes. When Allen could process the question directed at him Allen nodded a little bit in response. "Well it was a pretty good kiss... Would you care for another~?"

"I...yes..." Allen nodded slowly before another gasp escaped him when Tyki pulled him into another kiss. This kiss was deeper and much more heated and sloppy than the first one. While Allen was distracted with the kiss Tyki's hands started to roam over Allen's body down his back but when Tyki groped Allen's backside that earned Allen's attention. Allen squeaked turning bright red when he felt Tyki squeeze his backside. "T-Tyki... What are you doing?" Allen panted out as he stared at Tyki.

"I do believe I am squeezing a very nice ass~." Tyki replied with a smirk making Allen blush even more. Allen gasped again when Tyki suddenly moved him so he was laying across the booth still partly in Tyki's lap. Wait when had he ended up in Tyki's lap? Most likely during the kiss when Allen had been highly distracted. "Shounen... want to learn what pleasure is?" Allen's mouth was moving a little but he wasn't really saying anything, he clearly was trying to think of what he wanted to say.

"Will it hurt?" Allen finally found his voice as he stared up at Tyki. Tyki had his ever present grin as he played with some of Allen's hair leaning over Allen.

"Not if I prepare you right~. Curious~?" Tyki hummed leaning down to kiss the pentagram over Allen's left eye. Allen quickly turned his head to the side so Tyki couldn't kiss the scar above his eye. Tyki blinked as he pulled away looking down at Allen. The teen was looking up at Tyki out of the corner of his left eye his head still turned to the side.

"Please don't kiss there..." Allen said softly as he stared up at Tyki. He was very self-conscious about the scar on his face as well as his hair color and his arm.

"So... where can I kiss? Here?" Tyki asked leaning down kissing Allen's cheek then his lips. He kissed from Allen's lips down his neck stopping at the base of Allen's neck as that was as far as he could kiss right now. Reaching down Tyki gently pulled Allen's red ribbon loose letting it fall to the floor before he started to unbutton Allen's vest and shirt. Once Allen's vest and shirt were open Tyki's hand started to explore the skin beneath. Allen gasped softly when Tyki leaned down kissing his collarbone then gently nipped at it. Allen's hands gently tangled in Tyki's hair as Tyki explored his chest with his mouth. Biting back a moan Allen arched up a little as Tyki's lips centered on one of his nipples sucking on it a little. Allen's eyes quickly opened when he felt one of Tyki's hands rest on his groin.

"W-w-wait... W-What are you doing?" Allen asked his hands now gently gripping Tyki's wrist. Tyki stared at Allen a little confused as Allen held his wrist.

"I'm showing you pleasure... like you said you wanted me to...? You do realize that means I will touch you right? It will feel good I promise." Tyki replied with a grin as he undid Allen's belt and pants even though Allen still held his wrist. Allen was about to protest but a surprised moan left Allen instead as Tyki started to stroke Allen's member. Never had Allen done anything to pleasure himself so the sensation he felt from Tyki touching him surprised him greatly. Soon Tyki had undressed all of Allen's lower half one hand still stroking Allen's member as the other was behind Allen probing Allen's entrance slowly and gently.

"Ty-Tyki...I..." Allen gently gripped Tyki's hair as he was on his knees straddling Tyki's lap in a sense facing Tyki as he did. Tyki was attacking Allen's neck with kisses as he stroked Allen's member and gently pushing one finger inside of Allen's entrance. They had shifted into this position because it made it a little easier for Tyki to stretch Allen. Plus, it made it a little easier to watch Allen's reactions since they were face to face.

"So dear Allen~...What do you want your first ever position to be~?" Tyki asked with a smirk watching Allen's reactions as he asked such a question and worked on stretching Allen. The albino was a blushing mess with his eyes closed, he had his arms wrapped around Tyki's neck for support.

"T-Tyki...I..." Allen panted gently gripping Tyki's hair around the back of Tyki's neck. The teen had a strange feeling building up in the pit of his stomach but he couldn't really explain it to Tyki. Tyki was stroking Allen's member and started rubbing the tip of his member knowing full well what Allen was feeling. Tyki pulled his hand away when Allen released onto his hand, lifting his hand Tyki smirked showing Allen the result of his pleasure.

"You really seem to like my touch~." Tyki commented smirking at Allen who was blushing like mad. Allen pushed Tyki's hand away by the wrist not wanting to look at the mess on Tyki's hand. Even though this was Allen's first time and he already climaxed once his hips were moving as Tyki was stretching him with his fingers. It was clear Allen was really enjoying this which Tyki was grateful for because he had been wanting to have sex with Allen for some time now. Tyki figured he wanted to taint and claim Allen since Allen was the exact opposite of him all pure and angelic looking. Once Tyki deemed Allen was stretched enough he moved them so Allen was laying on his back on the floor with his legs over Tyki's shoulders. Tyki lifted Allen's hips up off the ground as he pressed the tip of his hard member against Allen's entrance.

"Deep breath little angel~." Tyki instructed before pushing into Allen's incredibly tight entrance with a deep groan of pleasure.

"Ah! Tyki!" Allen cried gripping Tyki's arms tightly since that wasn't exactly the best feeling but it didn't fully hurt either.

"Like I said deep breaths. It's like swimming in cold water. Better to do it quick than in your way in." Tyki said being kind enough to wait for Allen to adjust before he started to move. His pace was slow with hard thrusts, the position allowed Tyki to go as deep as possible into Allen hitting Allen's sweep spot dead on each time. As Allen's moans and cries of pleasure grew Tyki picked up the pace loving every moment of it.

"You are the best Allen~!" Tyki praised leaning down to kiss Allen still practically abusing his sweet spot. With this being Allen's first time and the pleasure so overwhelming it didn't take long for Allen to climax releasing on his torso. Tyki released inside of Allen not too long after Allen came as Allen's muscles tightened around him too much to hold back. Even though they both came Tyki hadn't had enough so as soon as he was hard again which didn't take long at all he started moving again.

"N-no… T-tyki… P-please… I can't…." Allen protested clawing at Tyki's back in pleasure as Tyki was overwhelming him constantly slamming into his sweet spot. Tyki claimed Allen's lips again as his tongue explored Allen's sweet tasting mouth. Allen was breathing heavily from the pleasure and the deep kiss panting heavily when Tyki broke the kiss so he could catch his breath. Allen couldn't hold back his moans and cries of pleasure which Tyki loved the sounds Allen made.

After a few rounds Tyki was sitting on the floor with his back against one of the benches smoking as Allen was fast asleep on the floor quite the mess. Tyki doubted he would be satisfied with just one night of having sex with Allen. So as Allen slept Tyki came up with an idea which meant that Allen would soon learn the truth about Tyki. A shame as Tyki partly wanted to play human with Allen but he didn't want to run the risk of losing this chance to keep Allen.

When Allen woke up he stretched a little instantly regretting it as pain shot up his spine from his backside. He was distracted by his sore entrance and back to realize at first that he wasn't on the train anymore. But when he did finally realize it Allen quickly sat up ignoring the pain as he looked around.

"So you're awake little Shounen…" Tyki commented with a smile as he sat at the nearby table smoking and drinking wine. Allen sat staring at Tyki confused.

"Tyki? Where are we…?" Allen asked using the blanket on the bed to keep himself covered as if Tyki hadn't seen him naked already.

"You are somewhere safe…. And where you will be staying for possibly the rest of your life. In more than one way really… As keeping you here will keep you out of the war which means I won't have to kill you, and two I don't plan on ever letting you go~." Tyki explained as he stood up walking over to the bed sitting on the edge of the bed smirking at poor Allen who was so lost.

"Wait… you… what?" Allen asked scooting away looking around the room.

"Yes I know about the war… As I am a Noah which I know you already know about us. This room was created by Road to keep you here so you can't get away. So there is no door leading outside." Tyki answered reaching over pulling Allen into his lap half wrapped by the blanket.

"Y-you're a Noah?!" Allen exclaimed trying to get away but Tyki wouldn't let him.

"Yep~. I am the Noah of Pleasure~." Tyki hummed nipped at Allen's neck before Allen pulled away as best he could. "Well you should get some sleep Shounen… I need to get to work~." Tyki said before using his phasing ability to put Allen to sleep. Of course Tyki couldn't use that too much otherwise he would mess up Allen's brain and he didn't want to do that. Other than wanting Allen as his little sex pet Tyki wanted Allen exactly the same. Once Allen was asleep Tyki gently laid Allen down covering him properly with the blanket before using his phasing ability to leave Allen's little prison.


End file.
